


Gamer Girl Gift

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Commands, F/M, Gamer girl, Gaming, Kenma, Kink, Kuroo - Freeform, Lemon, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orders, Orgasm, Piss kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Vibrator, Volleyball, gamer - Freeform, jerking off, online, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Summary: Inspired by the classic, "Gamer Girl Bath Water" meme, Kenma is a streamer and a fellow streamer offers a gift to him. He chooses something she never had before.BTW, I barely ever proof read so sorry about it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Gamer Girl Gift

Kenma set up his controller system and leaned back in his gaming chair. After preparing his video stream to start, he took a deep breath. As much as he loved gaming, streaming made him nervous, but it got easier in time. This charity run of Resident Evil 7 was going to be a good one, he felt. A game he liked that is currently popular. Normally, he played games like Fortnite or Fallout for fans, but due to the upcoming Halloween holiday, he chose a horror game. 

“Hey guys, let’s get into Resident Evil 7.” He always kept his greetings short and direct to avoid too much awkwardness.

While he was beginning the game, he read off some donations to the charity that his best friend Kuroo was teamed up with. Many small donations with some bigger ones. While he was getting ready to begin the first Mia fight, he noticed some strange comments from one girl streamer. He didn’t get many girls on his streams since he didn’t flirt, so this was rare.

-hey applepi i have a challenge for you-

“Yeah, what’s that?” He mumbled into his headset while he got his posture ready to fight Mia.

-match my donation and I’ll give you a gift ;) -

“I don’t need a gift. I’ll match it, since you asked.”

-i insist!- He then saw a $2000 donation show up on his screen.

He paused the game and looked surprised at the amount. Kenma chuckled a bit to himself since he knew he had plenty of money, but he appreciated the gall she had. He agreed to do it on stream so everyone could make him keep his promise.

-claim your prize, applepi!- -yeah, dude!- -bet she’ll send nudes!!-

A stream of comments came in and they made Kenma too shy to read them aloud.

“More donating, less chatting, friends.” Kenma grunted while he finished off Mia with the axe.

He kept playing while people kept wondering about the prize he had won. When he finished his speed run, he signed off to everyone, but told the girl to stay. He noticed her username was ‘americana28’, a name he had heard before. He pondered where he remembered her stream name from, but then remembered that his friend Kuroo followed her streams and he blushed. She played dating sims online and looked cute while doing it. 

-what prize do you want applepi?-

He rocked his chair back and forth and felt an urge take over, “Well...what do you have to offer?”

-can I video chat with you?-

He turned on his acces and she called. He picked up after two rings to not seem too desperate. When she came onto the screen, he tried to look away since she was wearing some tiny crop top, high waisted skirt, and knee high socks. Americana28 also had on a pink wig and some cute kitty headphones.

“Hey there!” She used her cute voice and his stomach tightened.

“H..hey...why did you join my stream?”

“A friend of yours told me about it on my stream and said you’re doing this for a good cause.”

He knew Kuroo did it. He was surprised Kuroo was able to stop thinking about how cute the girl was for a second in order to promote his friend. Kenma thanked her for her donation, but wondered why she offered a prize.

“Truthfully, I went on your stream just to donate, but I saw how cute you are...and felt the need to get your attention.” Kenma’s face went as red as his old Nekoma uniform.

“So, I figured I needed to do something big. I offered money, but thought you’d just read the donation and move on. Since, that’s what we all do.” He nodded at the truth she told.

“I know what I want.”

Her surprised look amused him. He got a bit of confidence from knowing she found him attractive. But, she could tell he was largely bluffing his swagger. 

“Call me, Y/N.”

“Y/N...I know what I want from you.”

“Okay! Let me hear it!” Her cute little voice was almost painful for him to hear.

He leaned in close to his camera and took a breath. He made her promise it would stay between them. She happily agreed, since she wouldn’t want people to know she could be worked with this way.

“I want to watch you touch yourself.”

It was her turn to blush. He raised a small smirk.

Her voice became shaky, “Oh...um...okay...I just need to get...my stuff...and uh...a towel since...I tend to make a mess…” Quieter and quieter with her volume.

Now he was interested, “No, want me to donate more money? Charity of your choice, Y/N.”

Her eyes lit up, she did a charity stream recently where the proceeds went to a charity for shelter animals, a topic she cared a lot about. Eagerly, Y/N nodded and pointed to her headphones to show she was listening while getting her vibrator.

“Get a tub. Empty tub.”

“W-Why?”

“Do it.”   
  


Nervously she went into her kitchen and found a decent sized tupperware container and brought it back. Showing it to him, he leaned in and then gave her a thumbs up.

“So...what...is this for?”   
  


“You said you make messes right? I want the mess. Make your mess into the container. Then ship it to me. My name is Kenma. You can send it to my company. I’ll send the details.” The way he said it so matter-of-factly caused her to clench her thighs and stiffen her jaw.

Y/N nodded and asked if she should start. He put his controller down, adjusted his headphones, made sure their chat room area was locked shut from outsiders, and he turned his phone on silent. No distractions. Y/N positioned her camera to be able to see her bed. Quietly, she laid on the bed and asked him how she should start.

“Take your shirt off and show me your breasts. Touch them for me.” He dreamed of a day like this.

Slowly, Y/N lifted her shirt off and Kenma sucked in a breath. He had never seen a girl’s boobs who wasn’t 2D or in porn. They were fairly big, but perky. The soft pink nipples hardened when exposed to the cold air of her bedroom. She turned the lights in her room to a soft pink. 

His next instruction was to play with her nipples and when she did so, he grunted softly. Her nipples were tender to her touch and he wanted to suck them.

He tried to sound stern, “Show me...your…”

“Pussy?” Kenma flinched at the word.

“Y-Yeah…”

Y/N turned herself to stand in front of the camera and pulled her shorts and panties down so he could see her ass and pussy. Kenma felt like he couldn’t breathe at the sight of her soft looking skin, round plump ass, and blush pink pussy. He couldn’t hide the bulge growing in his sweats. He began sinking into his chair and spreading his legs in response to seeing her body.

“What next, Kenma?”

His name on her tongue was beautiful. He regained some composure, “Lay on your back, and touch yourself down there.”

When he watched her touch herself, he felt the inability to control himself from doing it too. Kenma’s tired hand from gaming was not too tired to grip his hard-on. His breath hitched at the contact on his cock. Her moans were soft and shy at first, but they grew. The more she humped her fingers, the louder she got.

“Use your toy.”

She sat up, “Do you want to use it?” 

His questioning look made her get up, show him her vibrator, and tell him to hold on a moment. She leaned towards her keyboard and typed in a long stream of what seemed like code. A box popped up on Kenma’s screen.

-Will you accept access?-

He looked back to the camera and she told him to accept. Normally, he’d be skeptical. But, his horny brain thought for him. Kenma pressed accept and saw some keyboard controls come up on the screen.

Commands:

  * Speed 1 A
  * Speed 2 S
  * Speed 3 D
  * Pulse P



Kenma’s eyes widened when he began to understand the commands.    
  


“This...controls what you have?”

She smirked at him and nodded. Y/N laid on her back again and held the vibrator to her clit. His fingers shook when he pressed the ‘A’ key. Y/N released a gentle moan and moved her hips to the toy. Kenma couldn’t believe what he was doing. He had full control over her pleasure, remotely. This level of arousal was next for a shy gamer like him. 

  
“C-Can I...press the next s-speed?”

He heard her say yes and he pressed the ‘S’ key and her moan was louder. Y/N’s pussy was glistening with wetness at the vibrator’s pleasuring techniques. Kenma had one hand hovering above the keyboard and the other jerking himself off. His sweatpants were pulled down and he was leaking precum. He sighed while watching the beautiful gamer in front him touch herself to his commands. 

Something perverse took over him and he pressed the ‘space’ key. She pouted and gave him a dirty look. 

“No fair!” She crossed her arms after sitting up.

“Sorry, Y/N...but you gave me control.”

She rolled her eyes and laid back down. He gave her mercy and turned the vibrator back on for her. The toe curling pleasure began again. When she moaned his name, he nearly came on himself. His hard cock was sensitive to touch and he wished she could touch it for him.

“I-I-”

He swiftly pressed the ‘D’ key and glanced back up to her. Her screams became louder and louder. Normally, when exposed to loud sounds, he would rip off his headphones. This time, Kenma rejoiced in it. He fucked his hand and grunted while trying to not just cum immediately. Kenma watched her reach for the tupperware container and he sat up to watch intently.

“F-Fuck...Oh..MY GOD!” Her thighs shook and clenched as she pressed the container to her pussy.

The container started filling up with cum and Y/N made sure to not spill it. After she managed to set it down, she took a deep breath. He came onto his hand and shivered at how good the orgasm felt.

“Is this enough?” Y/N lifted the container to her camera.   
  


“I’ll pay for more.” Money was nothing to Kenma anyways.

“Oh...umm…okay…”

He needed more. “One more orgasm.”

She laid on her back again and reached for her dildo. He stopped her.

“N-No...I don’t want that in you?”

Her confused look was cute to Kenma. He shifted in his seat. He didn’t want to tell her why...but...he was paying so he made the rules.

Kenma choked out, “It’s too big.” 

Y/N looked puzzled until she saw him adjust himself in his seat and saw his still hard cock. An ‘Oh’ look went onto her face. She smiled at him with sweetness that wrenched his heart...and his balls. As much as Y/N wanted to tell him to not feel bad and that the dildo was a gift from a fan who wanted something big for her, she decided to just obey him. Y/N put away the large dildo and reached for the vibrator again, dangling it in front of her camera with a smile.

Kenma turned on the vibrator again with the top speed and her stomach lurched at the sudden intensity. Her heels were digging into the blankets and her moans were more guttural this time around.   
  


“W-Who...is making you cum?” His throat felt dry from asking something so lewd.

“Y-You...Kenma…” He was already hard again and stroking himself.

Now he felt the urge to be told what to do, “Tell me to cum this time, Y/N.” She vigorously nodded at his request while still touching herself.

She gave him some instructions about touching himself, and even added some teasing that he hated how much he loved. His cock was in pain with the tenderness and urge to cum.    
  


“C-Can I?”

Kenma needed his release, with her, “Yes. Y/N. Cum with me.” 

He came onto his hand again and she screamed while cumming into the container. It was nearly half full and he rolled his eyes back while finishing his last spurt of cum.

“That...was...incredible. I’ll donate all day for how wonderful that was.”   
  


“I actually thought that was pretty hot too…” He blushed crimson at her admission.

“Can we do it again?” They both spoke at the same time and laughed.

She sent him her contact info and he sent his company name and his own contact info so he could get the shipment. Y/N and Kenma both agreed that they enjoyed it and would do it again in a heartbeat. He went online and donated the money and proved his donation to her. 

  
  


\---A Week Later---

Kenma got a package on his desk at the company. It was a cute box with little stickers all over it. He saw who it was from and his smile grew. The box had the tupperware container in it and then there was a pair of her panties. He leaned back in his office chair and sniffed the panties. The smell was unlike anything he ever smelled before. Kenma laughed to himself when he wondered if he could just wear them like a face mask to enjoy. Then he saw a small box in with the other stuff. There was a card too.

-I know you feel insecure about your size, so maybe you can show me how big you are. As a sign of good faith, I have included something for you. Thanks again for your donations. <3-

Kenma put the card down and picked up a tube and opened one end. A pocket pussy. She wrote on the outside of the cardboard casing, -Made with love-. His heart nearly stopped. Y/N gave him a chance to feel her. Quickly, he hid the toy in his business bag to take home, along with the panties and container. He almost tossed the box but saw another tube that was much bigger.

“What...is this?” He mumbled to himself when opening it.

A kit. A kit to mold his dick. The writing on this box said, -Now, I’ll have one as big as you!- 

He almost dropped the kit in shock. Now, he could have a cute girl use his own cock to pleasure herself, even if he wasn’t there. Putting the kit in his bag, he pulled his phone out.

-I got the delivery, Y/N-

-Did you like the stuff? ;) -

-Oh my god yes...Can I fly you here...sometime?-

-I’d like that...but only if you donate more. JK-

-It’s a tax write off for me anyways. Absolutely.- He smirked and put his phone away.

Kenma couldn’t believe his luck. His friend Kuroo called him later to talk about streaming.

Kuroo’s excitement was immediate, “Bro, I heard you got americana28 on your stream! She offered you a gift! What did you get!?”

“Can’t tell ya, dude. She swore me to secrecy.” Kenma heard his friend sigh.

Kuroo’s smirk could be heard through the phone, “Did she indulge your piss kink?”   
  


Kenma gritted his teeth and seethed, “Shut. Up.”

“Damn, so she did then.” Kenma hung up on his friend.

At home, he put the tupperware on his gaming setup desk and stared. His curiosity got the best of him, and he opened it. The smell was strong and intense, but intoxicating. Kenma dipped one nimble finger in the warm fluid and took a taste. He muttered one ‘Oh my God’ and leaned back in his chair. 

“I have gamer girl cum on my desk.” Saying the sentence out loud made him giggle to himself.

“Oh my god, I have gamer girl cum...on my desk…”

  
  
  



End file.
